prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Stampede Wrestling
Stampede Wrestling was a Canadian professional wrestling promotion based in Calgary, Alberta and was for nearly 50 years one of the main promotions in western Canada and the Canadian Prairies. Originally established by Stu Hart in 1948, the promotion competed with other promotions such as NWA All-Star Wrestling and Pacific Northwest Wrestling and regularly ran events in Calgary's Victoria Pavilion, Ogden Auditorium and the Stampede Corral between 1948 and 1984. Bought out by promoter Vince McMahon, the company was briefly run by the World Wrestling Federation (WWF) before being sold back to the Hart family the following year. Run by Bruce Hart until January 1990, he and Ross Hart reopened the promotion in 1999 and began running events in the Alberta area. Along with its wrestling school known as The Dungeon, many of the promotion's former alumni becoming some of the most popular stars in the World Wrestling Federation and other American promotions during the 1980s and 1990s, the promotion produced one of the earliest televised professional wrestling programs (today considered the forerunner of today's WWE) that remained one of Calgary's most popular sports programs eventually airing in over 50 countries worldwide. History Stampede Wrestling was operated by Stu Hart between 1948, and 1984. In 1983, a riot broke out during a match at the Ogden Auditorium in Calgary during a match between Bret Hart, Davey Boy Smith and Sonny Two Rivers against Bad News Allen, The Stomper and Stomper's kayfabe son Jeff Gouldie. Longtime Stampede announcer Ed Whalen reportedly became distraught during the riot, in which a woman was trampled, causing him to quit from the Stampede on air. Speaking of the events he remarked, "We're starting to scare the patrons with this violence outside the ring, and I will not be associated with it anymore."McCoy, H. (2005) Pain and Passion: The History of Stampede Wrestling. CanWest Books. p 187. The event led to Stampede Wrestling being banned from Calgary for six months by the city's wrestling and boxing commission, and within a year the operation was sold to the World Wrestling Federation.Meltzer, D. (2004) Tributes II: Remembering more of the World's Greatest Professional Wrestlers. Sports Publishing LLC. pp 105–106. Take over from the World Wrestling Federation A member of the National Wrestling Alliance until about 1982, Stampede's talent was taken by the World Wrestling Federation in 1984, developing into the major professional wrestling promotion it is today. In 1985, the WWF sold Stampede back to the Hart family, who continued to run it until it was shut down in December 1989. The promotion was re-opened on April 2, 1999 by Bruce and Ross Hart. Stampede's weekly shows were held mostly at the Victoria Pavilion in Calgary, with special events held at the Stampede Corral. Notable alumni to enter the WWF In the 1970s and early 1980s, Stampede Wrestling was one of the top wrestling promotions in Canada. One of its main legacies was its impact on the WWF. In the 1980s, the stars of Stampede Wrestling included Bret Hart, Owen Hart, British Bulldog, Dynamite Kid, Brian Pillman, Bad News Brown, The Honky Tonk Man (under the name Honky Tonk Wayne) and Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart. All six wrestlers later joined the WWF when it expanded across Canada and USA. The British Bulldogs and the Hart Foundation were among the top tag teams in the WWF in the 1980s. Television program Stampede Wrestling was the basis for a long-running weekly sports broadcast produced in Calgary showcasing many of the promotion's most popular wrestlers. Hosted by Ed Whalen most of its run, which went from 1957 to 1989, the series was syndicated around the world and reruns continue to be shown in some countries to this day. At the time Stampede was revived in 1999, a second Stampede Wrestling TV series was attempted, but it was short-lived and Whalen was not involved. Revival In early 1999, Bruce and Ross Hart reopened Stampede Wrestling after an nine-year hiatus showcasing graduates from the Hart Dungeon training school. However, only weeks after their first event, the promotion once again became inactive following the death of Owen Hart in May. Although considering closing the promotion, the Hart family continued to promote events five months later and began touring western Canada. Although successful, the Harts were forced to cancel several tours in late 2001 and early 2002 due to the arrival of a rival promotion backed by a Calgary businessman. The promotion also lost much of its roster due to its rival hiring away top stars. In 2005, promoters Bill Bell and Devon Nicholson took over day-to-day operations for Stampede Wrestling. During an event at the Spray Lakes Sawmill Sportsplex in Cochrane, Alberta, Nicholson would face Abdullah the Butcher after the scheduled main event between Lance Storm and Rhyno was canceled when Rhyno failed to appear. At that same event, longtime tag team partners TJ Wilson and Harry Smith faced each other in Smith's final match for the promotion before leaving for World Wrestling Entertainment. Earlier in 2007, Stampede Wrestling lost the use of the Ogden Legion which was their home base for the past number of years. Stampede Wrestling announced on their official website that the promotion will begin to run at the Bowness Sportsplex with the first show being September 7, 2007. Bruce and Ross Hart sold Stampede Wrestling to Bill Bell in 2007. The promotion ceased operations again in April 2008. In 2011, Smith Hart announced that he would be reviving the promotion and bringing it back to the glory days. Tape library WWE currently controls Stampede's extensive tape library. The Dungeon Stampede Wrestling was famous for "The Dungeon", a professional wrestling school located in the basement of the Calgary mansion Hart House, home of the Hart family. Stu Hart and Mr. Hito were the main trainers in the Dungeon. The school trained a number of WCW, ECW, WWE, and Japanese stars, including the Hart Brothers, Mark Henry, Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Ricky Fuji, Hiroshi Hase, Christian and Edge. Championships Active until 2008 Retired, defunct, and inactive championships Roster * Alex Plexis * Belle Lovitz * Brady Roberts * Brandon VanDanielson * Carrot Adams * Chris Steele * Chucky Blaze * Commissioner Duke Durrango * Deryck Crosse * Dusty Adonis * Gama Singh, Jr. * Jimmy T * Marky Mark * Michael Avery * Neil Faith * Pete Wilson * Phoenix Taylor * Raj Singh * Ravenous Randy * Retch Worthington * Scotty Putty * Superfly Dan * T-Bone * Teddy Hart Alumni (1948–1990) *Abdullah the Butcher *Bad News Allen (1982–1984, 1985–1988) *André the Giant *Chris Benoit (1985–1989) *Craig Jamieson *Steve Blackman (1986–1988) *"Bulldog" Bob Brown *Kerry Brown (1980–1984, 1985–1989) *Leo Burke (1977–1984) *Larry Cameron (1987–1989) *The Cobra (1977–1984) *Owen Hart (1986–1989) *Cuban Assassin (1976–1989) *Steve DiSalvo (1986–1988) *Dynamite Kid (1978–1984, 1988–1989) *Ricky Fuji (1988–1989) *Dory Funk, Jr. *The Great Gama *The Stomper (1968–1984) *Bret Hart (1976–1984) *Bruce Hart (1973–1984, 1985–1989) *Keith Hart (1973–1984, 1985–1989) *Brian Pillman (1986–1989) *Johnathan Holliday (1986 - 1989) *Hiroshi Hase (1986–1987) *Jason the Terrible (1983–1984, 1985–1989) *Mr. Hito (1973–1984, 1985–1986) *Kevin Harris *Killer Khan *Killer Kowalski *Dan Kroffat *Keiichi Yamada (1987, 1989) *Larry Lane *Rick Martel *Al Mills *Hashif Khan (1987–1988) *Don Muraco *Duke Myers *Mr. Sakurada (1976–1981) *Jim "The Anvil" Neidhart (1979–1984) *Harley Race *Ron Ritchie *Big Daddy Ritter (1978–1980) *Jake Roberts *Benkei Sasaki (1989) *"Dr. D." David Schults *Makhan Singh (1982–1984, 1985–1989) *Vokhan Singh (1988–1989) *Davey Boy Smith (1979–1984, 1988–1989) *Johnny Smith (1988–1989) *"Rotten" Ron Starr *Les Thornton *Honky Tonk Wayne *Biff Wellington (1986–1989) *Kawai Wakamatsu *J.R. Foley *Satoru Sayama *Athol Foley *Rhonda Sing *Gordon Ivey *Hecules Ayella Tag teams *Doug Furnas and Phil LaFon *Ed & Jerry Morrow Hall of Fame The Stampede Wrestling Hall of Fame list professional wrestlers and others who have competed in Stampede Wrestling, from Stu Hart's Klondike Wrestling to the original Stampede Wrestling promotion which closed in 1990. *Stu Hart *Lou Thesz *Pat McGill *Dr. Bill Miller *Earl McCready *Edouard Carpentier *Czaya Nandor *Johnny Valentine *Archie Gouldie *Tiger Joe Tomasso *Geoff Portz *Les Thornton *Leo Burke *Harley Race *Little Beaver *Alexander Scott *Dynamite Kid *Bruce Hart *"Flyin'" Brian Pillman *Jim Neidhart *Hiroshi Hase *Jack Taylor *Jim "Riot Call" Wright *Sky Hi Lee *Whipper Billy Watson *Pat O'Connor *Gorgeous George *Waldo Von Erich *"Crusher" Stan Stasiak *George Gordienko *Angelo Mosca *Mr. Sakurada *Dan Kroffat *Dory Funk, Jr. *André the Giant *Fabulous Moolah *Cedrick Hathaway *Davey Boy Smith *Bret Hart *Chris Benoit *Craig Jamieson *Duke Myers *"Lethal" Larry Cameron *Al "Mr. Murder" Mills *Rube Wright *Luther Lindsay *Chief Thunderbird *Ilio DiPaolo *Argentina Rocca *Tex McKenzie *Don Leo Jonathan *Dave Ruhl *Billy Robinson *Tor Kamata *Mr. Hito *Terry Funk *Sky Low Low *Penny Banner *J.R. Foley *Keith Hart *Owen Hart *"Dr. D" David Schulz *Kerry Brown See also *Roster *Alumni External links and references *STAMPEDEwrestling.com (Official Website) *STAMPEDE Wrestling at CAGEMATCH.net STAMPEDE Wrestling Category:Defunct wrestling promotions * Category:Promotions